


Kryptonian Shota Slut

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Straight Shotacon, Super Heroines, age gap, cumflation, excessive cum, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkContinuation of Vixen gets White Boy BredSupergirl hasn't been the same since she found out about Vixen and the woman's addiction to massive boy cock, and then WonderWoman has dropped off the face of the planet! The Kryptonian Teenager heads out to find out what's going on... and maybe make a new friend for herself?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Kryptonian Shota Slut

It had been almost two weeks since that… disturbing… video call with Vixen. Supergirl hadn’t felt right since. She thought about it almost every waking moment! Vixen acting so strange… Vixen screaming like a banshee as she took that little boy's monstrous length! Vixen… telling them how good it was. 

She remembered how hard her heart had beat, that her soft complexion had been burning bright red! She had fought off super powered titan’s that hadn’t made her feel as out of breath as twenty seconds of watching a woman she respected turn into a whore for a little boy.

By Great Rao she wanted it for herself! It was so wrong, so disturbingly wrong. But it was true. But she was a hero! And… she’d kept her mouth shut about what she’d seen. It was illegal, but the boy had obviously been enjoying himself. And Diana hadn’t said anything either, which had been an even bigger shock!

Actually… She hadn’t seen either Vixen, or WonderWoman since that incident. She’d even heard some comments that Vixen was taking an extended vacation, and that shortly after WonderWoman had taken some time off to fix some kind of family issue. Which most hero’s meant could lead to a disastrous turn of events, and only Kara Zor-El knew that it was oddly coincidental with what the two Super Heroines had seen.

And then one day, while flying over Vixen’s home city… she saw her. She totally wasn’t looking for the woman or anything… She made a sharp turn and headed down. Vixen was perched on the corner of high rise, and she tensed up as Kara got close. It was clear her super senses had picked up the teenage aliens approach.

Kara landed smoothly, the short blue skirt around her hips tight enough not to flare up on landing. Her white T-shirt with the well known El Crest emblazoned across it prominent across her perky chest. She tried not to wring her fingers, her white gloves were more prone to ripping under her own nervous stress than from punching monsters. 

Vixen’s own outfit covered both less and more skin. Her long legs, and curvy round ass were covered, but in a skin tight gold leggings. But above the belt it split just below her belly button and that V went all the way up and over her breasts, revealing a deep dark valley of cleavage. The woman raised an eyebrow. “Kara? What are you doing around here hun?” She asked in a surprisingly casual voice. She quirked her head to the side and her usual wild hair do was ruffled by the breeze some 80 stories up.

Supergirl took a breath. It was amazing how relaxed this woman was. The last time she’d seen her they were making eye contact over a high definition video connection while the older woman was having her womb worn into the shape of a little boy’s fat cock. “I… wanted to ask…” Vixen smirked just a bit, one brow raising. “If you knew where Diana was?” She said the last in an explosive rush of breath. Her nerve breaking at the last second.

She figured there was actually a good chance the woman could know. The three of them shared a forbidden knowledge. And to reward her question, Vixen grinned. A feral thing with what felt like too many teeth showing. “I do.” And something in her tone made Kara’s heart speed up. “She’s hanging out at my place… having some fun.” And those words came out so husky that Supergirl became convinced. 

“Can I… Can I come over too?” She asked in a breathy somewhat desperate voice. Somehow Vixen’s smile got even wider. She’d never noticed it before, but apparently she could smell a horny kryptonite just as easily as a horny human. Interesting…

“Not sure… Not sure if you can handle it.” She crossed her arms under her ample bosom, emphasizing the superior bust of the black heroine compared to the petite kryptonian teen.

“But I want to! I…” Supergirl had burst out the words, then froze up. She looked away, then back. “I… I want to… Vixen, sometimes when I’m in front of a crowd, and I see a young boy.” She went bright red. “I just want to flash them… I’ve even shown my panties a few times knowing they were looking” She was sweating, nervous and horny as she told the woman about one of her forbidden secrets. Vixen’s eyes seemed to flash with awareness. Kara wasn’t just curious, she was starving for something, and Vixen could help her. She nodded once firmly.

“Yeah hunny… follow me.” The black superheroine tapped the totem at her neck as she harnessed the full power of it. She turned, took a quick run, a hop, and jumped off the roof. She caught an up draft on phantom bird wings and headed due east, the eager Kryptonian following.

Vixen was a supermodel in her part time, and had a shockingly large amount of disposable income saved aside. She was no batman, but she had cash to burn. In this case she’d invested in the purchase of an amazing penthouse that took up two full floors of a building that was just shy of skyscraper status on the nicer side of town.

Landing on the roof of the building, which of course had easy access built in for a woman who preferred to come from on high, they entered. Kara could hear it first. Loud wet meaty slaps.Grunts, moans, and gasps. Then a voice, a strong one she knew well.

“Harder! Harder you little… ung, monster! Drive it in DEEPER! AAAaaahh!” Followed by a loud wet slap of a small hand on a very firm ass cheek. A moment later she realized she could smell what was ahead too. A woman in lustful sexual throes, being taken by an alpha male with a cock like a god. And this was a woman that knew what that term meant more than most.

Vixen threw open the bedroom doors and there she was, Diana Prince of Themyscira on all fours rocking her ass back against a young boy. The boy in question had a wide wild grin on his face. One hand was giving random routine slaps to the amazons firm bottom, and the other was tangled up in her long black hair and pulling it hard.

WonderWoman’s famous superhero outfit was mostly gone… save for the golden Tiara on her head, and her red high heeled boots. She was taking this boy's cock hard, and deep… directly into her asshole and moaning like a whore for more. Every thrust, every smack of James fat hanging balls into her clit with wet messy splats eliciting more moans, more yells of dirty talk in a strange almost classical cadence. One of the most powerful and noble women in the world had been turned into a whore for this boy’s cock.

She looked over, saw Vixen and gave the woman a lustful smile. “You’re going to have to…hnng… Work hard for it Mari! I’ve… ugh fuck… I’ve drained him twice more!” and it was true, her belly, hanging down sloshed with cum, and her abused pussy gushed out more of it with every driving pump. The almost noble brow of the woman was sticky with sweat and stray hairs clung to her wet face. 

Vixen bit her lip and let out a small moan at the sight. “Mmmm…. He knows what a super slut needs…” She didn’t seem bothered by the amazon's declaration of victory, the woman knew the boy had plenty more in his balls for her.

The boy in question looked over as well. “Hey Mari! Good… I missed my fat assed nigga!” He emphasized it with a hard thwack to Diana’s decent, if not nearly as large and jiggly bottom. The woman moaned and rocked her hips back into him. “Hey! It's Supergirl! Oh wow… Hey Supergirl, ever seen an amazon cum from getting her ass fucked?” 

The blonde kryptonian stared in abject shock at the scene, her face red and her heart hammering away. But she managed to unfreeze just enough to shake her head. The boy grinned and got a tighter grip on Diana’s hair. At a hard pull as if it was the reins of a horse the princess of the Amazons moaned, arched her back, and started to do her level best to twerk her well toned ass on the little boy’s monster cock.

The woman moaned, the boy groaned, and with a shuddering gasp WonderWoman began to cum. “Hng! Ugh guh! By the ggaahhdsss…!” She roughly spoke the words, and her superhuman ass gripped the young studs cock like a vice as his own orgasm came. James grunted, and with a hard shove he pulled his cock out mid spurt, and his extreme length came out in a wet gush of gooey boy cream. Supergirl gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Despite all her carnal curiosity, the sight of that monstrous length, well over a foot of fat cock squirting out what had to be nearly a gallon of cum onto the back of one of her most respected personal hero’s!

Diana was in bliss. Hot thick cum splashing onto her back and into her lovely black hair. She had cum herself, hard, and multiple times in those last moments. As he brutally used her, his fat balls slapping into her clit with every rough thrust. As she felt the sticky sweet and so very hot boy cream filling her back door. And when he pulled her hair back for everyone to see her being used… and just let go to cover her in it instead. She was in bliss…

James grunted, and rocked his hips a bit. His cock was softening after getting off so many times. But he’d get a snack, maybe a PB&J and some milk? Then he could pump Vixen like she deserved! Oh, but there was Supergirl… He looked at her.

The pretty young woman looked like she was practically still a teenager. Which was kind of a turn off for the boy. He liked older women, and curvier ones… Supergirl was pretty, like a cute cheerleader. She had ok boobs, maybe a C cup? But not too much for hips… She was currently staring at his cock like it was something between a meal she’d been starving for, and a weapon of mass destruction. Which felt about right for most of these slutty heroines!

He shrugged. “Meh!” She snapped out of it and looked at his face in confusion. 

“W-what?” But he had his arms folded and was shaking his head. 

“You’re not really my type… But I think you could be fun for my little brother!” He nodded as if this was a brilliant idea, and nearby a voice from the corner of the room gave a confused “Huh?!”

“Hey Hank! Maybe I’ve been too mean, and you should get your own super slut!”

All eyes in the room turned to where in the corner of the room, holding up a small but expensive camera was a pudgy little boy. He snorted and wiped at his nose, his eyes big as he peered past his camcorder. “R-really?!”

It turned out Hank had some work to do, so he was sent out of the room to finish up. But the boy couldn’t stop looking back at Supergirl, and she returned the favor. But as he left some explanation was due.

“Hank’s my little brother! He’s kind of a loser thought.” James said with a shrug. “His junk;s not as big as mine, and he’s a real wuss. And he’s a real chubbo!” The kid laughed at that, but she’d thought the other boy was honestly adorable! He was cute and overweight in that way you saw with some small spoiled little boys. And the idea of him having a smaller cock than his brother was definitely preferable to the blonde hero.

“Uh… why did… he have to go?” She asked the shockingly dominant young boy, who even as she spoke was having his balls licked clean by the one and only WonderWoman… professional boy ball washer. 

As the actual princess slurped and sucked the cum and her own pussy juice from her young gods cock, the boy explained with a grin. “We’re filming! Like, a lot! And then selling it online! Or sometimes I just post it for fun.” He laughed at that. “Hank’s a giant wuss who could NEVER in a million years handle a real woman!” He said that as he yanked on Diana’s hair roughly and just shoved her face against his sack. The woman took a loud and very clear deep snort through her nose, breathing in his musk as her tongue worked to get every inch of his balls and almost make it to his taint.

“So go easy on him, k?” The kid asked, and she found herself nodding rapidly. She actually had an idea for that… Hank filmed and then was busy editing and preparing the video’s. So she left the house, and was told to come back the next day. It was all so very surreal.. Especially when as she left a naked Vixen came in carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and an empty cup… She frowned at that, but noticed that milk was leaking from both of Vixens big black tits in a nearly steady stream, and even just the force of her steps caused it to come out in spurts. 

She stopped for just a moment and grinned at the Kryptonian. “Welcome to the club Superpedo.” She grinned nastily at the phrase even though she was naked and on her way to serve a fat cocked young boy. Kara flushed anyway and looked away, Vixen snorted out a laugh. “Cool it Blondie, it's all good... “ 

The older super slut bit her lip for a moment and glanced off to the young boy shoving the Princess of the Amazon into his balls. She let out a contented sigh. “These little white boy’s are the best… Tch, and to think I used to think black men were the only ones worth a damn. Fuck those useless baby dick niggas!” She grinned like a maniac and went on her way. A confused and slightly disturbed Supergirl making her way out.

The happy black super slut was coming to give her Master a nice afternoon snack, and then get her own…

____________________________________________________________________________________

The fact that she’d been essentially rejected by the alpha boy and given over to a beta might have hit the ego of some heroines, but after seeing the behavior of the boy Kara was relieved. She was a bit frightened by James, but Hank? He was much more her type… And as she flew to her destination the next day her pale cheeks were more than a bit red with the thoughts of it. She was essentially on a play date with a horny little boy, and going along with it eagerly.

She carried with her a small box, a present for her new little friend that she hoped he’d enjoy.

It wasn’t Vixen’s penthouse, instead it was a normal apartment building. She was told to look for the window with, of course, a big Superman crest on it, the crest of the House of El, the crest that belonged to a young girl that was thirsty for a young boy.

She made it into the window after a quick X-ray vision scan confirmed that the boy was inside and no one else was. The boy was sitting on a couch with a plate of cookies on his lap, he’d eaten over half and it looked like it had been rather full. His breath caught in his throat as she flew in and landed.

He was a very young boy, perhaps first or second grade? Chubby with big eyes goggling over his round crumb covered cheeks. A half eaten cookie was in his hand, and in a display of his wonder at her, he dropped it to the plate. “ShoopaGurl!” He said around the other half of said cookie, and she couldn’t help but smile at his response. It was adorable!

“Uh… Yeah!” She found herself putting on a pose more like her secret identity. One arm folded behind her back, the other giving a meek wave before joining it. “I’m Supergirl! I”m… here to-um…” Her face was bright red. “Play with you…” The boy was still staring like she was an imaginary friend come to life. “Like um, Vixen and Wonderwoman do with..”

He cut her off, swallowing in a rush. “Like they do with Jimmy?!” He set his plate aside and shoved off the couch, not quite waddling over to her. She nods, and holds out her hand for him. Hank taking her thin white gloved fingers in his small pudgy ones in excitement. “Wow! Really? I… I’ve always wanted to do stuff like my big brother! But…”

He looked away and the grip on his hand was a bit tighter. “He says I can’t… He says I’m a wuss! But I’m not!” He shook his head as if to disprove any thought otherwise, and she nodded to that, bending down a bit closer to him.

“He says I’m too chubby, and that I have a small ding dong! It's not fair!” The boy pouted and she put both her hands on his to try and reassure him.

“Oh, Hanky, it's ok I don’t care about any of that!” Said the petite superheroine as she crouched down in front of the emotional boy. In doing so almost letting him see between her knees. “The truth is… that I’m not normally.” She shook her head a bit, and his own tilted to the side in confusion. “I… I like boys.” She bit her lip. “Ones like you…” She was a bit breathy as she said those words, and Hank's face started to turn red. “Cute ones… little ones… I don’t want a boy with a-a thingy that's as big as your brother.” She gave her head a quick shake as if warding off memories of the other boy’s 15 inch bitch breaker. “I’d rather have a boy like you… smaller… but maybe a bit chubbier?” She smiled at him, but he frowned.

“I’m not chubby! I’m Husky! My mom says so!” Supergirl was nodding her head quickly, her long blonde hair bouncing. 

“Husky! Yeah! I like that! I like… cute husky boys… Like you!” She put her hands on his shoulders, willing him to believe her. 

The boy chewed on his lip for a moment. “Really…?” She nodded again. “Can I… can I have a kiss?” 

The kryptonians face lit up like the sun, the yellow wonder of earth, not that stuffy old Rao that took away her powers. She leaned in to kiss him, and as her lips came within a few inches of the boy's face, she was a bit surprised when he roughly grabbed at her. His small hands, a bit clammy and with some crums grabbed her face and he kissed her.

He did his best to kiss her like he’d recently seen his brother doing to his bitches. The six year old boy shoved his tongue into her mouth, and sucked on her lips. Supergirl's eyes went wide, but she gave in gladly. He did it for an almost awkwardly long time, smacking his lips against hers, and giving off a small moan when she sucked on his tongue. Finally the boy pulled away, his pudgy face red as he panted hard. “Woah…” A string of saliva connected his mouth to hers, and his lips were a bit red with her lipstick. 

“Yeah..” Said the girl in a similar voice of awe. Then she remembered. “Oh! I have something for you!” She stood up and pulled out a box. It was a small dark thing. “I had this made special for you…” His eyes were so wide now. 

“A present? Oh wow, I have a girlfriend and she’s already giving me presents and letting me tongue kiss her! This is the best day ever!” Supergirl's stomach did a little twist at the word girlfriend, and she had to swallow hard as her mouth seemed to water for a moment. She just nodded and passed the box to the boy.

“Ok, so… Hank, you know about kryptonite right?” The boy’s little eyes got very, very wide then and he stared at the box in fear. He knew about that stuff, it hurt Superman and his pretty cousin! “Well that’s normal kryptonite, there are others… the green that's bad, that I hope I never see again… but then there's this. Open it up cutie!” She smiled encouragingly, her sparkling whites seeming to chase away his worry as his soft fingers popped the small clasp and opened the lid.

A red glow came from within, it died down as the box opened more and other sources of light competed with it. But there in the center of the box was a small bronze looking ring with a red stone in the center. “Woaaah… it's pwetty… Uh, not as pwetty as you though!” he said, smiling at the girl, who was already feeling the effect of the ring. 

But it wasn’t painful, not at all. “Thank you honey!” She beamed again. “Go ahead, put it on, oh I’ll help you!” Thankfully the ring had been made from nth metal and could shift a bit, she’d had it made for a child's finger but the boy’s were a bit too chunky. “There we go! Ok… so… whenever that's around Hank… I’m not really a superhero anymore.” He blinked at that, very confused.

“This takes away my powers honey… so I’m just a normal girl! That way you don’t have to worry about me hurting you, or anything else!” The slightly crazed boy thirsty Supergirl had essentially given away her powers to a chubby little boy… with the express intent of having him use her like a bedroom toy. 

“Woah… so… so you can get hurt?” The girl blinked, then nodded, still smiling. But Hank's small mind was turning. He knew that superman and supergirl were bulletproof! They were invincible! Which was a word he had trouble saying out loud correctly. “Oh!” Then he promptly reached out, grabbed up a bit of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder and gave it a hard yank.

“Ow!” Said the blonde, and winced, her eyes watering just a bit.

“Woah! I hurt Supergirl!” he said and jumped up and down! She rubbed her scalp, but couldn’t help but smile a bit at his display.

“Hehe, yeah, you sure did cutie.” He grinned at her, and she saw something odd in that grin. Hank knew that you could do rough things to women if they belonged to you. His big brother was nasty to Vixen and WonderWoman all the time! He had to try it out. He swung out and slapped her across the face with one open palmed chubby fingered hand. 

“Ahn!” Supergirl's cry was more of surprise and shock than pain. “H-Hank?!” But the boy returned it with another slap on the other side, then yanked her hair hard eliciting another small shriek. Then he did it again, but this time he pulled her down to kiss her again, and following his brother's example one of his hands wandered away. He found her chest and started to squeeze and grope at the teenage heroes breasts. And despite the rough treatment… or perhaps because of it, Supergirl let out a moan into the little boy's mouth.

“You’re mine now…” Said the little boy in his small breathy voice. “You belong to me! Just like Vixen is Jimmy’s you’re my… my bith!” She blinked at that.

“Your bitch?” She corrected the boy’s slight lisping pronunciation. Hank frowned and slapped her again, pulling another moaning cry from the superslut.

“Yeah!” And she nodded dumbly to it, very confused, but not as upset as she thought. “Now… Ok so-” the boy thought and knew what he wanted next, and it would make a great test. “I wanna see your boobies!” His eyes were alight with wonder and expectation. Supergirl looked away, but her hands were already moving down to grip the bottom of her tiny white T. It revealed quite a bit of midriff already. 

“Ok, if that’s what you want cutie.” Her voice only shook slightly and it was from her own excitement as her shirt came up. Her breasts were a nice firm C-cup, and very perky. And as they came into view so did her large round areolas, wide pink circles that helped mark out where a set of stiff pink nipples were.

“Wooooah…” Said the boy, panting hard already he had to swallow hard to keep from literally drooling over Kara. She bit her lip and held her shirt just over her breasts, the S crest scrunched up over them. “Now shake ‘em!” Said the boy, and she quickly complied. Her round breasts jiggling from side to side. “Awesome!” he cheered and then just had to give them a feel. His small hands reached, and the standing girl bent just a bit, letting her bare breasts hang a bit closer to the small child so he could grope and squeeze. 

Getting his fingers on her nipples he pinched, twisted, and then did it harder. Supergirl's eyes fogged over, and she whimpered a bit. It hurt, and she liked it… Oh god she liked it a lot. Then he smacked one of her tits, and her blatant moan of lust was clear. “Th-thank you cutie!” He grinned at that, and smacked the other laughing childishly as he abused the former powerhouse of the Justice League.

“Ok! Now I know what you-” He sucked up his spit and carefully pronounced “Bitches, really want!” And he began to undo his pants.

Kara Zor-El’s blue eyes went wide, this was it! The moment she’d been waiting for! But as the boy's chubby fingers fumbled, the first grader found himself stymied by his buttons. He hated those things! Finally the lightbulb clicked. “Take my pants off Supergirl!” The girl gave a wide smile and dropped to her knees to get to them easily. 

“Heh, it's nice having my own superslut!” Said the boy, the term obviously learned from his more dominant brother. And despite the demeaning words, she was no less eager to get to the contents of his pants. She wasn’t sure what it would look like, but he was a little boy, and no way it was going to be like the monstrous meat of his brother. She quickly got the button on, immediately proving her value to the young boy. You know, on top of her titties, kisses, and willingness to be a punching bag. She pushed it down, and her face started to pale as the base of his very hard cock came into view.

It was like the child was smuggling an upside down baseball bat in his husky sized pants! But no, those get narrower, this one seemed to get thicker somehow! Her nostrils flared as her breath sped up in worry, and with it came a STRONG smell of boy musk. Even without her super senses, oh god she could smell it! His pants went down inch by inch and she started to whimper. 

“I’m not as long as my big brother, but I think I’m like… bigger… sideways?” He stumbled over the term and she nearly stumbled back onto her ass as his pants went almost to his knees and the boy’s extra THICC python was revealed. Oh, that was the word alright.

“Thick?” She asked in a very small voice, looking at the fat cock as it lifted up to point at her, no longer constrained. The head of it was nearly completely encased in a, what else, thick layer of foreskin that was just starting to pull back as it reached full unencumbered extension. He nodded, a silly grin on his chubby face. It was true, he wasn’t as long as his big brothers, no this boy’s stupidly swol cock was nearly three times as thick! She looked at it and her holes were already crying out for mercy! Or maybe that was just pussy so wet it felt like she was crying?

“Its… it's really big Hanky…” She said, and the boy blinked in surprise then grinned. “

“Aaww! You’re just saying that! You’re really nice! Even if you do have small boobies.” He reached out and gave one a smack. The girl flinched at it, frowning just a bit. She supposed compared to Vixen’s massive bust, yes she was a bit on the small side. 

“Ok! Now you gotta… wait!” He turned and shuffled off, nearly falling out of his pants around his ankles, his monster cock bobbing. She found herself watching the tip as it swung from side to side to be visible even from behind the chubby boy! And then she noticed his balls, stupidly MASSIVE things, that made it so even if the boy had been skinny as a rail he’d still fucking waddle just to move around them! No doubt he was seriously pent up after always being stuck watching his brother work.

He came back, and she saw that his cock was starting to leak. A thick line of precum welling up and leaving a snail trail on the ground as it fell. But he was more concerned with what was in his hands, his camera. “Ok! Ok! Now I can make my own movies! Yay! I’ll be just like Jimmy!” He frowned for a moment after that though. “But… I wish you had bigger boobies… or at least a big butt!” She blushed, ashamed of her petite figure that drove most men wild, but was sadly not up to the standards of a horny little boy.

He shrugged though, she was his slut, even if she wasn’t as hot as the others. “Ok! Now…” And she knew everything she did from this point on was recorded. Starting with her on her knees, her shirt pulled up to expose her tits. She started to burn with shame and excitement. “Tell the camera who you are. But not your secret identity!” He warned. “But uh.. Tell me later ok?” 

Oh Great Rao this was wrong… she thought, then nodded. “I… I’m Supergirl! And I’m here today to have fun with... “ She blinked not sure if she should say his name on camera. It took the young boy a moment to get it. 

“Oh! I’m, uh…” he thought of what the other women called his brother. Things like Stud, Master, the occasional Daddy, or even God. Hmmmm. “I’m Hank!” he figured he’d keep it simple. Supergirl winced, but nodded. Her shoulders shook just a tiny bit, what a silly little boy… 

“Well, I’m here to play with Hank! Um… and these are my titties!” She shook her breasts a bit. 

“Yeah! I like em! I mean, they could be bigger, but they’re mine and I like em!” Repeated the camera holder and Kara looked away in shame, but kept shaking her tits. “And this…” He aimed his camera down. “Is my dingdong! And even though its not that big Supergirl said she likes it! She’s the best!” All of this clashed with the POV shot of cock thicker than supergirls bicep that was drooling out a steady flow of boy goo.

“So… show everyone how much you like it Supergirl, I want you to pucker up your pwetty lips, pleeeasse?” He knew on instinct now that he could make you do anything, but the idea of asking like that made even the young child grin like a fool. And it deeply appealed to the shota thirsty Supergirl who as the camera panned back up to her face began to nod rapidly. 

She moved forward on her knees, and Hank went to meet her eagerly. The teenager had faced off against monsters and dark gods, but nothing made her more nervous than that fat length of boy meat that almost seemed to loom over her. “Ok! Now give it a nice kiss…” She puckered up her lips, started to close her eyes… “But you gotta ask for it!”

*SMACK!* And was promptly cock slapped by the giggling little boy’s mammoth meat. Her eyes went wide and he delivered a couple more smacks. His leaking tip liberally smeared the pretty blond's face with a thick precum that would put most adults' end product to shame. She flinched, but as the warm goo settled she found herself oddly pleased with it. And opening her eyes she looked at the boy, who was himself peering through her camera. “P-please Mr. Hank, ca I-uh, can I kiss your… cute little ding dong?” 

Hank felt himself redden at her words, and he nodded. The camera bobbed with him and she smiled brightly at the adorable display. Her hands came up, she looked at them for a moment, and snorted a small laugh before she quickly hanked the gloves off. She wanted to feel it… Supergirls bare fingers tried their best to encircle Hank’s girth, and failed quite spectacularly. “Oh… wow... “ 

“Now kiss it!” He commanded, she nodded while never taking her eyes off the fat head of it. She leaned in, and pressed her lips to the tips of his cock. Gooey thick pre burbled over her lips and with his enjoyment a small spurt was pushed out from the depths of his grapefruit sized balls to smear across her red lips. She moaned. The warmth of it, the feeling, the thick heady musky scent that seemed to burrow into her mind. 

“By Rao…” She burbled and her tongue came out on the next pass, a wet lick and a sucking kiss against his cock. 

“Now… now lick it you bith!” He lisped again, his words slurred by the pleasure, and she began to work her tongue around the shaft, and under the thick foreskin. “Hnnng.. Yeah… its dirty there! Clean it all… oh god… clean it up like a good… unng… like a super slut!” His dirty talk left something to be desired, but the young boy tried his best. And Kara was too drunk on boy cock to care, she used her hands to pull back foreskin, sliding it back and began to lick around the tip.

The smell hit her, so strong she could actually taste it! And then she tasted the contents lining the head of her cock. She gagged, for just a moment… and then she dragged her tongue around the head of his cock, all of it captured on camera. He moaned, and she opened her mouth to show the dirty prize, just spotting Hank’s eyes wide behind the lens. She closed her mouth and her throat bobbed in a loud *GULP* before her mouth reopened. Her eyes now a bit foggy and tongue bare of her prize. “Wow…” Said the boy, and the dazed Heroine’s mouth opened in a pleased smile.

“Now open your mouth slut!” She blinked, starting to snap out of it. 

“Wha-?” She began to ask, “Mmmph!” She had his cock head smashed against her mouth, she opened her mouth as wide as she could. Hanks one hand reached out to grab up some of her blonde hair and roughly pulled. The blonde gave a small whimper, and Hank shoved his hips forward. His ghastly girth leaving her feeling like her jaw was going to dislocate! And he was just getting started.

The boy grunted, and almost dropped his camera. “Open- up!” he groaned and shoved in more. The girl's blue eyes started to water as his cock hit her throat. She’d never tested her gag reflex before and was suddenly very nervous. She had no powers and this little boy was shoving his cock in brutally! He started to work his hips, his cock sliding between her lips again and again, and pummeling her throat before with a vicious grunt the boy broke that final barrier and buried his entire shaft into her. 

She vaguely thought that this might be worse than his brother. The other boy’s cock was as thick as any adult, and freakishly long. This cock was as long as the most gifted adult, but freakishly thick! She couldn’t breath, her face was going red, then slightly purple. Tears streamed down her eyes and her jaw was spread so wide she knew there would be no hope of closing it. And then the boy began to fuck her face. She slumped over, on all fours, and the angle made it easier for him to enter her throat with rapid thrusts, and only the most momentary bursts of air made it to her desperate lungs. 

He was filming it all, with a shaky camera that just barely managed to stay centered on her straining face and stretched out lips. She was a mess,the little mascara she’d worn was awash in tears, and her nice red lipstick was a smeared ring, more of it on his monster than her mouth! Her nose was shoved against his pelvis again and again while a pair of fat balls kept swinging forward to hit her chin, or even make contact with her collar bone as he desperately sought release.

And he got it, the boy groaned, moaned out a wordless cry, and his first orgasm with his new play thing came in hard. He slammed his shaft in balls deep and nearly hugged her head with his free hand, the camera going mostly limp. She was choking on his cock, and couldn’t even wimper, but she wanted to. His cock, for just a few moments, got even thicker by Rao! It filled her throat and then began to utterly gush out cum! 

He didn’t cum like his brother in long and fairly thick spurts that could hit impressive distances or fill a slut up. He came like a garden hose nozzle on the flood setting. A continuous splash of garishly thick sludge that poured into her. “Ung! Ung! UNG!” The boy finally lost his footing, and the chubby child fell back. He dropped onto his ass, his cock ripped from her maw and gushing gum spurted up onto her face and soaking her lovely blonde hair.

She sputtered on all fours, desperately pulling in oxygen. Her stomach had distended, filled with cum. Her gut fell out farther than her tits. “Oh… Oh Rao… I’m so…” She slowly pushed off the ground, legs spreading out to sit on her backside. Her face was a cum smeared mess that went down onto her breasts and dribbled to her exposed and swollen stomach, one hand was rubbing at her stomach, while the other carefully rubbed thicker dribbles of cum around her face and to her mouth. She felt like such a wanton slut… A particularly thick glob of cum was pushed in, and she moaned as she squeezed it with her tongue. She could practically chew this boy’s cum! Her mouth opened, makeup smeared and cum glazed, she giggled at the thought. 

“That was awesome!” Said the boy, flat on his back, mostly soft cock dribbling out a puddle onto the ground. But he had his camera up and pointed at her, and she smiled at it. 

“Yeah… yeah it was cutie.” He grinned at her, and her hands went down. They rubbed down her wet sticky tits, across her glistening round stomach, and found the edges of her skirt. It had been forced up most of the way by her legs spreading to sit, but she bit her lip and started to tug it up more. “I’m having a lot of fun with you Hank.” And she raised the skirt to show off a pair of perfect white panties, they were lacy and actually mostly see through! But in the very center, the familiar S shaped Crest of the House of El.

Hank stared at it in wonder, and it took him a second to actually point his camera at it. “Want to have some more fun, baby?” 

“Yeah!” The boy cheered, then groaned and started to roll around to get his pudgy frame up.

“No, it's ok baby! Just lay there! Let your Superslut take care of you, mmmkay?” The ever wholesome Supergirl saying this would make many a man's head explode, not least of which her cousin’s. But Hank just frowned. 

“Huh? Uh… ok!” But he was happy to see what she did. Especially since all that thrusting had been kinda tiring! Jimmy made it look so easy, but fucking a bitches throat was a lot of work! 

He sat back and used his camera like another set of eyes, looking up as he pointed it down. Kara dropped back to her knees, her full belly again in sight, and crawled towards him. “Ooooh…” He honestly coudln’t appreciate the sexy act for what it was, but he was still having a lot of fun!

Kara gripped his cock head, mostly soft, and licked it up to start licking and sucking at it. She bent it up, adn worked her way down the underside of his shaft as Hank moaned and occasionally bucked his hips up. Then she got to his balls. 

“Mmmm…!” She moaned out a whimper just looking at them! A moment later she had her face shoved into them. She snuffled and licked, and the little boy laughed and giggled. 

“Wow, you really like balls don't cha Supergirl?” She looked up a guilty smile on her face.

“I like little boy balls… especially big ones like these…” She had the temerity to go a bit red there, then went back down and started to suck and lick. Hank groaned and his eyes closed for a moment. And when they opened he found his view blocked by his own rapidly growing cock! But he could feel and then see her working her way back up it. His cock was rock hard in seconds, and burbling out spurts of cum that ran down the shaft, and she licked it all up. Her lips and tongue working over the underside of his cock and soft fingers sliding up the sides. With a wet smack she kissed the bottom of his cock and then grunted as she stood up. “Ok… now I’m going to take care of my sweet little boy…” 

She bit her lip and reaching down she grabbed at the S Crest on her panties, her tight skirt completely bunched up around her waist. She gripped it and with a small grunt the Kryptonian ripped it off, effectively turning her panties into a crotchless set. 

“Woah!” Squeaked out an eager Hank, is cock throbbing visibly. She grinned at that and moved to straddle the boy's waist. Hank was panting, and both hands gripped his camera so hard it shook. She lined her pussy up, rubbing at the slit and displaying just how wet and ready it was. 

“This is gonna be rough…’ She muttered, but didn’t hesitate in the least. If anything, admitting it just made her more aroused. Her pussy lined up and she started to go down onto it. One hand gripped his cock while two fingers on the other spread her lips for as easy access as the thirsty teen hero could get. With a moan the angry fat head of the first graders cock spread her pussy out and entered her. “AAaaahhnnn!” She moaned aloud, and sunk down onto it more.

“Ung… w-wow!” cheered the boy, and just as she began to work more of it in, he bucked his hips up into her in a lustful frenzy.

“By Rao!” She cried out, eyes rolling up and mouth open. His girth spreading her pussy out more than she’d ever imagined. She wanted to ride it, to bounce on it like a good slut, but she could barely take it half way! But then Hank didn’t give her a choice. He bucked up again, energetic for a chubby kid he slammed his cock home and nearly six inches of baseball bat sized boy meat filled her pussy. If she ever got knocked up by her little stud, at least she’d have an easy time of it.

But for now, she more or less collapsed onto him, and another couple inches went in. “Sho big… oh… Oh baby… you’re so big…” She murmured, but Hank wasn’t really listening. His camera caught the angle of the superslut taking his fat cock, her tits and belly hanging down. 

He finally couldn’t stand not having his hand free, he put the camera down. His hands reached up and groped her tits, and with a snarl the little boy jammed the last couple inches of himself in. Kara’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, just a breathy wheeze of air. Her unpowered pussy took the boy’s length all the way in, and she swore to Rao she swore her cervix had lowered in a greedy desire for his cum, and the boy’s fat cock head and penetrated it brutally. And as she extended her hands to either side of his head, he pulled her down roughly by the hair. Shoving his small mouth against hers, not caring if it still had some cum on it the horny little boy gave her a sloppy kiss while his hips shoved his young cock into her as rapidly and as hard as he could.

She had tried to ride him, to fuck him… he was still very much the one fucking her, using her pussy for his pleasure. She was his. His bitch, his slut, his toy. Her hips began to move somewhat with him, not nearly as well as they could, but her poor kryptonian brain was turning to mush by his deep dicking. Her soft cum filled belly was pushed against his chubby one, and she swore she felt her tits wanting nothing more than to swell with milk for her little stud. And this would help… he was going to cum inside her.

This little boy was balls deep inside of her and he was going to cum! It was everything she wanted and more. Her eyes teared up again, but this time from a manic happiness than lack of oxygen as she sucked on his invading tongue and felt his rapid bucking hips steadily carve her pussy into a Hank shaped hole for his personal use! “AAHHNN!!” Her mouth opened against him and she moaned out as her pussy gushed into a massive orgasm. He just kept thrusting, she was not actually bouncing on his cock, it was just what she wanted! Her no longer quite so tight pussy was riding his girth again and again, and again! She was cumming again!!!

He let go of her hair, and his hands grabbed at her tits instead. She was gushing on his cock, and his chubby little fingers dug painfully hard into her tits, that red kryptonite ring letting him just ruin in every way possible and finally Hank moaned out. “Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!! I’m gonna-! HHNNNNNG!!!” The boy’s fat bitch splitter somehow got even thicker for just a moment before it exploded into her. All that thick cum that even now sloshed around her belly was doubled up into her womb. She almost collapsed onto him, her eyes rolling back in the biggest orgasm of her life as this cute boy really did it, he came into her unpowered pussy, and she knew from now to forever she belonged to this first grader mind, body, and soul…. And maybe she’d grow a few others for his pleasure as well. She shuddered a bit, that last thought making her next orgasm kick off.

“B-b-breed me… Oh Rao let this boy brrrreeed mee…” He wasn’t listening as his hips finally stopped rocking. He went completely flat to the ground. Little Hank's eyes were half lidded, and his chest rose and fell in hard breaths. The boy was seriously winded. 

“That… wassss…. Awe… sum…!” He panted around every word. Man, even laying down it was tiring to use these ladies! How did Jimmy do it! On the bright side if he worked this hard all the time maybe he wouldn’t be chubby down the line. “Ok… You can… get off… Or… just stay… for a… bit.” He grinned at her around his heavy breath, and she smiled back. She moved a bit and felt his fat cock in her, liquids sloshing… His swollen cock so big that her pussy was almost airtight… Well, it was, but after that rough fucking it had been stretched out some and thick boy batter oozed out of her abused pussy.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Kara was having a very good time. She’d changed her outfit a bit… She still had on the crest of El, but she’d removed the yellow between the lettering, which hinted towards her nice bust. Her breasts fit even tighter in the outfit which was a size smaller than it should have been. Her skirt was even shorter, but not so tight. It billowed out some around her hips, but didn’t cover her thighs at all… overall it meant she was constantly flashing everyone around her with her panties any time she took off or landed. She made sure to do it around any young boy she saw while out in the field.

Her red laced up boots had been replaced with a set of heels more like WonderWoman’s, and she had stopped putting her hair in that little beret, and just let it hang loose. Though Hank had said something about trying pigtails, so far she’d only done it while alone with him.

The crest of her outfit had raised some eyebrows, and smirks. But wasn’t that big of a surprise, because everyone knew about another Cousin of Superman. PowerGirl… Who was in fact an alternate reality version of Kara. And who, in this timeline and not comfortable with the Crest, had gotten into the habit of just having her shirt open, putting a dazzling display of cleavage out for all to see. So most assumed this was Kara maturing into a similar notion. And said super hero was walking up to her now. 

It was Kara’s turn on watchtower duty, and Hank was at Vixen’s recording a movie. His brother still bossed him around… and then he took out his aggressions on the blonde. She loved having him vent out on and into her… But she looked up when Powergirl entered the room.

The two of them had a strange connection. They were from realtities a few levels apart, but deep down were very nearly the same person. And Powergirl, who went by Karen Starr knew something had changed. “Hey Kara, how have you been doing?” 

Supergirl raised an eyebrow, then smirked. “Pretty good Karen, and you?” 

Karen tried to keep her smile but she could still feel something was very wrong. “Same here… just noticed the new costume. And… other things.” 

“Oh?” Asked Kara, far too relaxed. The truth was that Karen not only noticed her changes in attutude bot other things. Superman never used his powers of observation on his close friends and family, but PG had a more relaxed mind set, especially around her alternate self. And she was therefore the only person in the watch tower that knew the sweet bubbly Supergirl was… changed. Or that she was currently rocking a nth metal buttplug, the only kind that could stand up to her super glutes. Or that the buttplug was holding in about half a gallon of what was very obviously cum. Powergirls microscopic vision could see them swimming around her alternate selves insides. 

She also noticed the girl had put on some weight, her backside was heftier, THICCer. She had no idea that the steady diet of cum being flooded into her gut while depowered, then rapidly processed by her later super powered physique was having some strange effects on her body’s resource and fat management. Kara had no idea how it worked, but it meant her ass was more luscious and jiggly than it was a couple weeks ago, and that Hank absolutely loved it. She had welts on her ass that usually took several minutes of sunlight to repair every time she left him. He just couldn’t stop smacking it!

“Yeah… I’m a bit worried. What's been going on? Do you have a new…” it felt so strange to ask, everything was so very odd with Kara lately. “Boyfriend?” The blond blushed and looked away. The demure act actually helped calm Karen's nerves. It was a very Supergirl kind of response. 

“Yeah… I do. He’s the best… Actually…” She looked at Powergirl, really looked at her. PG was her… an alternate version, and would probably have some powerful similarities. “I bet you’d like him too…”

Karen shrugged and waved that off, “Heh, I doubt it. I have terrible luck with men!” Which was true but amazingly so. Karen Starr was a certified knock out. Taller than her alternate self by several inches which were propped up more on a pair of blue high heeled boots that were the only coverings on her legs. The rest of her costume was a legless leotard with the famous open circle directly over her cleavage, and a small red cape held onto her back by a single golden clasp on one shoulder. She wore her hair in a short and very cute bob cut. Oh, and that prominent cleavage she was so infamous for? She was definitely better endowed than her cousin, easily DD cup breasts that made the somewhat petite Kara seem undeveloped in comparison.

It used to bother the heck out of Kara… but that was before she spent most of her free time being completely wrecked by her little boy’s godly cock.

“As long as you’re alright… You just seem distracted lately.” Karen said, and the younger woman glanced down to where she was still holding her phone.

She’d been watching a video instead of doing proper monitor duty, and she looked away bashfully. “I have been... “ She bit her lip coming to a conclusion. Not fueled by her own desires, but her own desperate craving to please little Hank. “I think you should take a look at this, you might understand. I mean… you understand me more than anyone, right cuz?” And she tapped her phone a few times, then held it out.

Powergirl looked at the phone, a deep instinct telling her that this was important. That her life would never be the same. Well… she hadn’t gotten where she was by not being bold! She took the phone with a small smirk and a raised brow.

And soon she was wide eyed staring at an almost POV view of… she thought it was Harley Quinn for a moment. The woman's hair was in a pair of playful blonde pigtails. She had on makeup in black and white, but it was badly smeared in saliva, sweat and what looked thick enough to be cum! Most likely from the massive fucking cock the Harly impersonator was sucking on!

“Do you like it Mr H?” Asked the girl. The volume was turned down nearly nothing, but easily picked up by both women’s hearing. It was undoubtedly Kara! Powergirl looked from the small screen to her alternate self in absolute shock and horror, Kara was smiling as she bit her lip, one finger curling up some hair over her shoulder. She’d never watched anyone viewing her videos, but she knew they had an incredibly high amount of hits already. This one had been posted just this morning.

“Yeah!” Said a voice, and Karen’s eyes went wide as dinner plates and she looked back down. That cock was massive! Very long, and ludicrously thick. A hand came into view, it was a small hand with pudgy fingers. Around one of which was a Nth metal ring with a chunk of Red Kryptonite on it! Karen’s mouth dropped open. The hand gripped the cock the best it could and swung it. He dick slapped the Harley dressed Supergirl with a loud, meaty, and very wet *SMACK* While the voice said, “H is for Hank!” in the voice of someone who was still learning the alphabet but knew that one by heart. The blond on screen giggled, and the one in front of her blushed just a tiny bit.

The phone dropped from Karen Starrs nerveless fingers, but was deftly caught by Kara. She reached out and patted her taller doppleganger on the shoulder. “Are you ok?” She asked, with the emphasis on the middle word. Karen just stared at her with wild eyes. Her breath was coming in tight pulls, her chest feeling like there was a weight like a neutron star pressing on it. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry.

“That was.. A…” She squeaked out, closed her eyes tight for a moment, then snapped them open to cough out the word in a raspy voice. “Boy..!?” 

Kara looked at her alternate self, and knew right away that they did indeed have much in common. She smiled, a wide and slightly off kilter thing. She began to slowly nod, and Karen’s breathing sped up. “Come on cuz… I’ll introduce you. I have something special for him and you can help me out.” 

She showed the gift to Karen, and the woman’s eyes went wide, and her pussy gushed. She didn’t have much control over either reaction.

They arrived at Vixen’s penthouse, Hank was hard at work! He was mixing and editing videos. A relatively simple boy he had a knack for it and a desire to be a professional streamer, but was truly famous as a porn editor and actor… though he didn’t really quite know about just how famous he was for those two.

He heard the door open to his little work room. Well it was actually quite large, with a big custom chair and multiple monitors set up for him to work on. He spun his chair around and beamed at the sight of his sweet super slut. “Shupagurl!” He cried out, getting so excited he slurred a bit even though they were quite intimate now. 

She blushed like she always did when he called after her, especially when he slurred her name. It was adorable.

Supergirl came up to him and pressed her face to his, their mouths meeting in a wet sloppy and very intimate kiss. He casually groped one tit and yanked on her hair with the other. Her moan was honest and full of lust for him.”I got you a present baby… actually two.” She grinned and his eyes got big. Thats when another person entered at Kara’s waved hand.

His eyes got big and he gasped. “Powagurl? Woah! Powagurl!” and now it was PG who was blushing and biting her lip. He was the cutest! Was this really the source of that monstrous member? She knew he had the ring, she could already feel her powers fading away...

“I brought her along baby! She’s present number-”She was cut off.

“Her boobies are so big! Wow!” Powergirl blushed again, but then a moment later she folded her arms under her tits and pushed them on purpose. Kara couldn’t help but roll her eyes a bit, it helped her deal with the edge of jealousy. “I wanna see em!” he hopped off his chair and rushed at the woman, bouncing up and down. 

Karen blushed and looked to Kara, but the younger version said or did nothing. She wasn’t in charge here. Hank frowned, “Hey! I said I wanna see em! If you wanna be one of my bith’s, you gotta do what I say, NOW!” She was startled slightly, but… also shockingly turned on. God why did she get off being ordered around by a child? He licked his lips, swallowed hard and spoke again. “Sorry, I mean… if you wanna be one of my Bitches, then do it!” He just wanted to say it properly… The woman’s shoulders shook for a moment at the insanity, but she reached up. 

Her outfit, despite the cleavage, was not made for flashing her tits. It haz a zipper on the back and taking that off and her cap could let her pull off the outfit… But instead, she reached up, got her fingers in the tight hole cut into the chest of it, and pulled. With a loud rip of fabric tearing, its power tied to, and now weakened by the red K, it came free and her large round tits spilled out.

“Woah! Huh… what's wrong with them?” He quirked his head, eyes still enjoying the view but confused. 

“Oooh, that's so weird.” Murmured Kara, and Karen blushed badly. Size of their breasts was only the first difference.

“I uh… I have inverted nipples, um… Hank?” The boy just frowned, eyes squinting in confusion. 

“Her nipples are there Hank, she just has such big fat titties that they only show up when she plays with them! Or when she has a cute little boy to play with them.. You’ll like’em baby, I promise!” 

The boy grinned between the two and nodded. “I already do like em! I was just wondering! They’re neat!” he said to Powergirl, who felt her back relax just a bit from tension. She had large round breasts, lush and soft, yet perky and firm with her super strength. Her areolas were very large, but not as prominent with her larger bust compared to Supergirl, but her nipples were hidden. Folden into layers of her fatty breast tissue and out of sight.

“Now for your second present.” She pulled out the box, it was similar to one Hank had seen before. “Remember your ring?” He nodded, very interested. “I got you another one… an even more special one…” 

“Woah…” he said, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

“You see Hank there are special… things, that uh, make people have even more fun when they play together with their bodies.” He frowned a bit, but slowly nodded. She struggled but worked her way through explaining the concept of aphrodisiacs to a child. And when she was done, she opened the box and a glow, similar to the last but lighter came out. It increased for a moment, then calmed as it came into full sight, and boht women let out small shuddering breaths at the sensation.

“This… is Pink Kryptonite baby… and it makes both me… and Powergirl… just want to do nothing but have lots, and lots of fun with you…” Among other effects, it was one of the most untested forms of Kryptonite. But her boy cock brainwashed mind didn’t care, she just wanted to have fun with her pint sized stud.

“Cool!” he took the ring quickly and slipped it onto a finger on his other hand, he held up both and grinned. Both women looked at them with glazed eyes, and already sopping pussys. There was a reason Karen had been turned on before they’d even left the watch tower. And the effects were starting to show already.

“Hnnng… Oh wow…” Said Powergirl, reaching up to squeeze her breasts, and Hank looked on in awe. Sure enough, there were nipples in there, like an eye winking at him then opening up he saw the stiff nub of them. They were hard, extra stiff as the pink K took effect. Both women had flushed faces and hormones driving hard. 

“Woah…” Said the boy, and watched her squeeze and one nipple popped out. The blonde squeezed it, and her eyes immediately rolled up as a loud moan broke free from her. The boy grinned widely and his cock throbbed. Super girl stepped up and picked the boy up fully, she turned him to face powergirl.

“Karen! Get his pants off!” The women acted immediately and had them off quickly while Hank giggled and laughed, but soon his fat cock was out and free. And as it swung up it smacked Powergirl in the face with a throbbing cock uppercut. 

“Woah! Oh my… by Great Rao it's real!” She stared in awe at it, but Supergil just laughed.

“Yeah, no suck on it like a good slut!” Powergirl, in the throws of fantasies she’d buried away years ago coming to life and high on a dose of Pink Kryptonite so strong you could see the color of it in her blue eyes lunged in and wrapped her hands around the boys cocks. PG wasn’t quite inexperienced as Supergirl had only recently been, but she’d never played with a cock this size, let alone attached to such a cute little boy! She kissed the tip heavily, then peeled back the foreskin. She’d always wondered about this, the idea of a boy with a fat leaky cock, and sure enough there was something there for her, a sticky residue of smegma that the alternate reality superpedo could slurp on happily! 

And as the woman cleaned the boy’s cock off, Supergirl got him from behind. Her tongue found his taint, and his cute little ass. He jumped, giggled, but didn’t seem to mind. But when she worked her way down to licking and sucking on his balls the boy let out small moans of delight, he loved when his super slut played with his balls! And now he had two! Oh, just like his brother!! “This is awesome!” He cheered, thrusting both pudgy arms into the air as the two Kryptonian Shota Sluts worked him from both ends. Karen moaned, and his cock got into her mouth, but he wanted more. “ShupaGurl!” He commanded, “Push me in deeper!” And she did. 

Powergirls eyes widened, and her alternate self shoved the boy against her, driving his fat cock into her throat! “Take that boy cock PG! Wait till you get a belly full of all that thick baby batter!” She laughed and her alternate self started to choke. But Powergirl was luckier than Supergirl herself had been on her first… and honestly most of her face fuck sessions went. Hank was too turned on by both sluts and started to cum in a matter of moments, the thick creamy contents of his balls pouring down her throat like campbell's chunky soup. And when it went down, it was on a back stroke, it flooded her mouth, and only her desperate efforts to keep her lips wrapped around his cock kept most of it in. 

She literally chugged down Hank’s cum, with some of it still exceeding the sluts limits to spill out and run down her lips, and some even back washing out of her nose. She finally had to pull back, and the last spurt blasted her face, hair, and dribbled down onto her breasts as she stumbled back. She reached over her shoulder to use her cape to wipe up the rest, and Kara put the boy down. He stumbled slightly in post orgasm, then waddled over, to sit on a nearby couch. His young balls were still more than full enough to get in the way of his stride as ever. 

Supergirl looked at him, and rubbed at her body. The Pink K was really burning her up. “Oh… that was so hot… Mmmm… wait Karen, don’t wipe it all off... “ The taller woman stopped, her cape inches from her face. “C’mere…” She pulled the other woman over closer to stand both of them in front of the now sitting Hank… and then she leaned in and kissed Karen hard. 

“Oh my gosh…” Said the boy in a voice of wonder as his two super sluts, almost twin blondes started to make out! Tongues rolled over one another and hands wandered. Kara squeezed Karen's much bigger tits, and Karen ripped the front of Supergirls Crest off and then spread the gap so they had identical displays of breasts! Kara responded to that by ducking down some and starting to lick the cum off her alternate self’s tits. Hank gave a small whimper, and just watched, his recently drained cock starting to throb before it could fully deflate.

Kara squeezed at the bigger woman's left breasts, she sucked on it, her tongue worked, and with a grunt from her, and a very loud moan from Karen, her nipple popped out to be revealed. “Woah!” Said Hank cheering them on and even clapping his small hands in delight. But then something unexpected happened. As Kara gripped the tit and squeezed it for Hank's amusement, a squirt of white liquid shot out. All three of them were dumbfounded. Then Hanks' hands went up again. “Milk! I want some!” And of course it wouldn’t do but for a confused but smiling Powergirl to come over, straddle the boy on the couch, and shove her tits, licked clean of cum by Kara, into the boy's face!

He knew womens boobs could get milky, he saw Vixen do it for his brother all the time! And now so could his new slut! This was the best. He latched onto her left breast and took a long slurp. “Mmmmm!” Karen started rubbing and playing with her right, wanting to get both primed for the lucky boy.

Kara was rubbing her own nips. “It must be the Pink K… wow… Oh geez I wonder if... “ Her breasts did feel bigger, but honestly they always did around Hank. She just got so horny she felt amazing with him, but maybe it was more than that. Her areolas were thick and puffy, raised up on her round breasts. She bit her lip, gave a small prayer to Rao and squeezed hard. A small gasp was forced out, her nipples were so sensitive right now! And a moment later, white milk began to bud up and leak from her breasts. “I did it! Look baby!” She took a knee on the couch next to the other two, and Hank pulled away. 

He looked over with a bit of milk dribbling on his mouth to see her perky tits were indeed leaking. “Oh wow! Hey… did they get bigger?” She beamed at him.

“I think so!” And then both of them were cheering. She had bigger tits, her alternate self had a belly full of boy cum, and Hank had two Super Shota Sluts all to himself! He couldn’t wait to show his brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned Work.
> 
> Commissioned by the same client as Vixen Gets White Boy Bred, so if you're reading this first I recommend maybe taking a look at that instead. You can find it from my profile with little difficulty. Or don't, I'm a smut peddler, not a cop.
> 
> First, for the nerds... yes, I know that these are not the exact effects of those colors of Kryptonite, and I even know that the stuff doesn't work on Kryptonians from alternate realities. But get off my back, its a dirty story! 
> 
> Heh, I doubt anyone's too upset, but I have to stand up for my nerd cred. Yo.
> 
> Moving on! My commissioner had a few idea's for a new story but was pretty attached to Supergirl getting turned into the fucktoy/punching bag for a chubby boy with a cock thicker and the heroines thigh. And what the client wants, they get! And my commissioner was very pleased with this, so I hope you are as well!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
